ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheWordyBirdy/THE WALKING DEAD: NEW YORK - PREVIEW
Ok so I decided to give you guys a little preview of the first episode I wrote for The Walking Dead: New York. I'm mainly publishing this just to give you a taste of what it'll be like and also because I hate keeping things a secret, so here you go. Angelina sat on the living room couch, painting her toenails a light shade of pink as her roommate Audrey flipped through the television stations. "Why is nothing interesting on on Saturdays?" Audrey asked Angelina in frustration. Angelina shrugged. "I dunno Audrey." She responded, uninterested. Audrey continued channel surfing until she came to the news. "In the third case this week, a man was found eating the bare flesh off of a homeless man dead in the streets." The woman on the news said, as Angelina put down her nail polish and began listening. "After a panicked pedestrian called the local authorities, the man was subdued after attempting to resist arrest. We'll have more news on this later as we learn more about this truly bizarre case. This is Dana Ambrosini in Brooklyn, back to Amanda and Doug in the studio. " "What drugs are these people fucking taking?" Audrey stated, in shock. Angelina gave a little chuckle. "Whatever it is, I want some." Audrey rolled her eyes. "You know, you talk so much smack for someone who hasn't even smoked weed." Angelina looked straight into Audrey's eyes. "Well I'm so sorry for having asthma and not wanting my lungs to collapse." She said sarcastically. Both of the girls laughed. Just then, the girls' third roommate Nellie walked out of the bathroom. "Did I miss anything interesting?" she asked, taking a seat next to the other girls on the couch. "Just another lunatic who thinks he's a zombie," Angelina responded, continuing to paint her nails. "What the fuck? What's that, the fifth this week?" Nellie asked. "Third…there has to be some sort of weird and extremely illegal Eastern European drug circling the city, I don't know what else this could be." Audrey chimed in. As the room began to fall silent with the exception of the news channel still on in the background, several gunshots and screams are heard. Nellie jumped from her seat, causing Angelina to spill her nail polish all over the leather cushions. "Nellie calm the fuck down, this is New York City not your perfect little New Jersey town! Crimes happen here!" Angelina yelled. Nellie rolled her eyes. "Angelina, this is Greenwich Village, not the Bronx! You never hear stuff like that here! Something bad's happening, I can sense it." she fights back, worrying. "Girls, calm down, I'm sure it was nothing. Let's just go to sleep and we can discuss this in the morning, it's late." Audrey stated, attempting to mediate the situation. Nellie nodded. "You're right Audrey, I guess I'm just not very used to living off-campus yet." She said, laughing. Audrey gave Nellie a hug. "Good, I'm exhausted so I'll be heading to bed, goodnight to you both and I love you. See you in the morning." She said, kissing each of her best friends on the cheek. "Goodnight love." Angelina said from the couch, still painting her nails. As Audrey lay in her bed, she began to think. What if something sinister was happening and Nellie was right? It couldn't be. That would make no sense. Tomorrow morning everything will be fine, it'll just be another normal day at college, completely safe. Audrey began to close her eyes and drift to sleep. When she awoke, she saw Nellie standing at the foot of her bed, facing the wall. "Nellie? What are you doing in here?" she asked, checking her phone at her bedside table, as it became flooded with text messages, much to Audrey's surprise. "It's only six in the morning, classes don't start until nine?" Nellie didn't respond. "Nellie! What's wrong with you?!" Audrey shouted, beginning to get nervous. As Nellie turned around, Audrey noticed her face was deformed. It was bloody, with a lot of her skin peeled off. She was bleeding from an open wound on her chest, with marks all over her body. Before Audrey could say anything, she sat up in bed, breathing heavily, and looked around. Nellie was nowhere to be seen. It was just a dream. As she got out of bed, she checked her phone. No signal, no messages. "That's weird…" she mumbled to herself, as she walked over to the window and looked out. She could only see two people on the street. Two women, one her age and one much older, about 60. The younger one had a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle backpack and was carrying a butcher's knife in her hand. The older woman…a rifle. Taken aback, Audrey exited her room startled, and found Angelina and Nellie sitting on the living room couch with tears in their eyes. Before even knowing what was happening, Audrey began tearing up as well. "Guys…what the fuck is happening." She asked, beginning to sob. Angelina got up and walked over to Audrey, hugging her. Angelina stroked Audrey's pale blonde hair. "We don't know. I couldn't sleep, so I watched some of the news last night. There were 372 reported cases of…whatever that was yesterday, throughout the country. They said it's best to evacuate densely populated areas." She said, beginning to break down. Nellie began to cry on the couch. "What the fuck is happening…" she asked herself, getting up from the couch. Out of nowhere, their apartment door iwas broken down, and four SWAT team members entered the living room with assault rifles. "GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR, NOW!!!" one of them screamed at the girls. Now hysterically crying, Angelina and Audrey do what they say, while Nellie stood still, frozen, hysterically crying and breathing heavily. "MA'AM, GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW." The same man screamed at her. However, she still stood there still, seemingly having a panic attack. "Nellie, get down!" Angelina screamed to her. Nellie's breaths began getting heavier and heavier, until she let out one huge scream. Before anything else could happen, the four men shot her in the heart, killing her instantly. Angelina and Audrey, now completely panicking, both let out a blood-curdling scream amongst their cries. The men checked all over the girls' bodies. "Can you just tell us-" Audrey choked out between tears before being silenced by one of the SWAT team members. "SILENCE!" he shouted, causing the girls' cries to amplify. "Seymour's Plaza, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, Apartment 218 , all clear. Had to shoot a non-cooperative civilian. Edmonds out." One of the men said into a walkie-talkie, before exiting the apartment along with the other three men, leaving Angelina and Audrey in tears. THE WALKING DEAD: NEW YORK Category:Blog posts